lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Girl
TO PERSON WHO EDITED, THIS IS WRONG, THE LEAK WAS 'ST TROPEZ' 'Intro' Party Girl is a track recorded by Grant. . A snippet hit the internet today via Lana Del Rey Brasil/Soundcloud. It's genre is Reggae. Party Girl (St. Tropez) lyrics Standin' on the rooftop, just outta earshot, Lookin' at this gangsta guy. Thinkin' he's a hotshot, pourin' me a big shot, Tryna get me drunk and high. He wishes to be seen with me, In his limousine, and he, Says we'll have a real good time. Well, x-x-o, but I want you to know. Every single night,in the lights, I'll be sparklin' bright. I'm just a party girl, Tryna get my drinks, for free, from you. If you hold me tight, it's alright, Let the fire ignite. Well, I'm a party girl, And I'm just warning you. You don't get it, you just don't get it, You've already forgettin, even though I just said it. Came tonight to put my work on display, Bringing New York down, to St. Tropez. You don't get it, you just don't get it, You've already forgettin, even though I just said it. (One), I won't fall in love, (Two), I won't ever stop, (Three), I'm partying all night, (Four), I'm gonna make it pop! Oh woah, oh woah, Oh-aye-aye. Oh woah, oh woah, Oh-aye-aye. Kissin' on your white yacht, Show me what you got, got, Play a little rock 'n' roll. On an island hot spot, Maybe we should dot, dot, dot, (Lose control). Do you think it's really mean, That I'm only on the scene, 'Cause I want a little danger, boy? Well, x-x-o, but I told you so. Every single night, in the lights, I'll be sparklin' bright. I'm just a party girl, Tryna get my drinks, for free, from you. If you hold me tight, it's alright, Let the fire ignite. Well, I'm a party girl, And I'm just warning you. If you hold me tight, it's alright, Let the fire ignite. Well, I'm a party girl, And I'm just warning you. You don't get it, you just don't get it, You've already forgettin, even though I just said it. Came tonight to put my work on display, Bringing New York down, to St. Tropez. You don't get it, you just don't get it, You've already forgettin, even though I just said it. (One), I won't fall in love, (Two), I won't ever stop, (Three), I'm partying all night, (Four), I'm gonna make it pop! Oh woah, oh woah, Oh-aye-aye. Oh woah, oh woah, Oh-aye-aye. Oh, it's not about us, Just forget about us, tonight. Put your cigarette down, Baby, light up the town, beside me. Woah-oh-oh. (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh), You don't get it, you just don't get it. (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh), You've already forgettin, even though I just said it. If you hold me tight, it's alright, Let the fire ignite. Well, I'm a party girl, And I'm just warning you. You don't get it, you just don't get it, You've already forgettin, even though I just said it. Came tonight to put my work on display, Bringing New York down, to St. Tropez. You don't get it, you just don't get it, You've already forgettin, even though I just said it. (One), I won't fall in love, (Two), I won't ever stop, (Three), I'm partying all night, (Four), I'm gonna make it pop!